Poco Convencional
by SalyKon
Summary: Una semana ajetreada. Eso es lo que era para México. Pero valga la redundancia, todos los años era igual. Pero deberia estar en su casa disfrutando de cada uno de los eventos preparados por su cumpleaños. No aquí, viendo como se peleaban Francia e Inglaterra mientras la risa de Estados Unidos hacia de fondo en un paisaje de lo más usual para el resto de la sala. Fem Mexico.


Una semana ajetreada.

Eso es lo que era para México. Pero valga la redundancia, todos los años era igual.

Aunque siempre había ese algo extra que lo hacía diferente, en este caso agregaría la reunión a primera hora del día en casa de su vecino norteño. No sería problema, incluso con el desvelo que llevaba encima.

Aun así, ella no debería estar aquí. Este era su día, su momento, su cumpleaños. Debería estar en su casa disfrutando de cada uno de los eventos preparados.

No aquí, viendo como se peleaban Francia e Inglaterra mientras la risa de Estados Unidos hacia de fondo en un paisaje de lo más usual para el resto de la sala, hasta que otro grito mucho mas fuerte por parte de la nación alemana hacia entrar un poco de razón.

Y una vez más (y después de tres horas disimulando aburrimiento), la reunión había concluido, pero sin llegar a una respuesta en común.

Si bien eso no era nada nuevo. El hecho de saber que ya podía levantarse e ir de regreso a su casa a celebrar su cumpleaños como dios manda, le hizo levantar los ánimos a la chica de cabello negro rizado.

Recogió sus cosas con rapidez, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien le toco el hombro por detrás, giro hacia donde se encontraba el tacto, solo para fijarse en un muchacho bastante alto de tez negra y el cabello rapado.

–Hola…Kenia – Trato de no parecer dudosa cuando pronuncio el nombre, talvez era hora de dejar de burlarse de Estados Unidos en cuanto a geografía. O talvez no, siempre era divertido hacerlo.

–México – pronuncio con una voz bastante suave, para alguien de esa altura –Tengo algo para ti – de su bolsillo saco unas fotos que la más baja tomo y observo con curiosidad.

–Son fotos del consulado de tu país en mi casa. Feliz cumpleaños–

– ¡Muchas gracias!– Dijo con un gesto bastante feliz.

Salió del salón con los ánimos renovados por ese hecho, lo que no sabía es que no iba a ser el unico en felicitarla.

Pero antes de saberlo, el mundo se volvió negro.

– ¿Adivina quién soy?– hablo de forma juguetona una voz femenina, una muy familiar.

–Colombia… ¿Qué crees que haces?– Al escuchar su nombre la persona de atrás destapo los ojos de la mexicana, este volteo para toparse con no solo con la nombrada, sino también con: Perú, Argentina y Guatemala.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños México!– Dijo la chica de cabello castaño liso antes de darle un abrazo que dejo a la otra sin aire. Mientras los otros tres observaban la escena divertidos.

–Mira me acaban de mandar estas fotos de mi casa por tu cumpleaños– siguió hablando la colombiana sin notar nada raro.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Colombia, enserio– balbuceo la otra mientras recuperaba aire.

–Pues a mí me tendrás que agradecer el doble– hablo el rubio de los cuatro, Argentina. Con aquel carácter bullicioso que lo caracterizaba –Estas son de mi casa. Preparamos varios de tus platillos, pero nadie quiso agregarle demasiado chile– dijo con un gesto gracioso en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a la norteña y palmeaba su espalda.

–Se supone que también iba a entregarte algunas fotos de mi casa– hablo el peruano rascándose sus cabellos negros mientras sus ojos dorados hacían un gesto de confusión –Pero creo que tuvimos contra tiempos, perdona–

–No importa – hablo la mexicana más recuperada. De hecho esta atención era más de lo que esperaba.

Se enfrascaron en una charla lo suficientemente divertida como para pasar por alto a una quinta persona.

El sonido de algo siendo golpeado con fuerza los hizo desviar su atención hacia la última persona con ellos:

– ¿Todo bien Guatemala?– pregunto Perú a la más baja de todos.

La mexicana poso sus ojos en la de cabellos castaño rizado y noto el ramo de flores bastante lindo que llevaba con ambas manos junto con la cara un tanto desmaquillada dejando ver algunas ojeras y el traje que le hacia recordar a los de Chiapas, hacia constancia de la mas baja nose habia cambiando desde ayer. La guatemalteca por su parte se acerco con pasos tranquilos hasta ellos y le extendió el ramo a su vecina del norte.

–Feliz…cumpleaños– De acuerdo. Esto era más de lo que esperaba de su vecina y hermana. No porque la creyera una mala persona. Si había que sincerarse, mucho de la conducta de la guatemalteca en este día se debía en parte a la de ella un día antes. Aunque tampoco lo hacía apropósito. Todos los años.

Incluso diría en su defensa que le salía hasta con naturalidad.

Tomo el ramo de flores con cuidado y cuando estuvo a punto de agradecerle la otra chica la interrumpió –Los demás no pudieron venir por la resaca, eso, y porque alguien debía tomar nota– Ah. Eso explicaba una pregunta que jamás se había hecho.

–Oye, ¿y que fue lo que tiraste?– pregunto curioso Argentina, dejando por segundo vez con la palabra en la boca a México. Para disgusto de esta.

–Tu maleta de trabajo– pronuncio la más baja de todos, sin importarle mucho la cara de molestia que le dirigía ahora el porteño.

Pero antes de que esta escena terminara en algo más propio de ellos (gritos, reclamos, insultos), fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona y animada.

– ¡Hello everyone!– Y como no queriendo la cosa, América, para el resto del mundo. Pero Estados Unidos para sus vecinos, termino entrando en escena.

– ¡ _México Feliz cumple!–_ gesticulo en un castellano bastante decente, aun con acento. Y es que pese a lo que muchas veces se consideraría, a Estados Unidos le gustaba bastante estos días festivos, por algo había un mes de la hispanidad en su casa.

La mexicana por su parte le devolvió el saludo sin muchos ánimos, pero el norteamericano no lo noto. Pero el rubio ojos azules detuvo su atención de la mexicana para centrarse en la más baja de todos los presentes.

– ¡ _little-México, feliz cumpleaños retrasado_!– Aunque para Estados Unidos esa frase fue bastante sincera en lo que se refiere al deseo, no fue tomado para bien por la nación centroamericana que se sonrojo a límites insospechables y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas de México y los más sutiles del resto daban un panorama muy singular.

– ¿Vas a llegar a mi casa, cierto?– pregunto México a su vecino. Este asintió con una sonrisa –Solo tengo que buscar mi bigote falso – Y la sonrisa de la mexicana se hizo forzada, pero evito decir algo sobre ello.

Se despidió de todos ellos y siguió su camino hacia la salida, en el transcurso fueron varias las naciones que la detenian para felicitarla o darle algunas fotos de la embajada en sus casas:

Inglaterra la detuvo un momento y aun con toda su actitud de tsundere fue capaz de darle una foto con su bandera izada en un castillo de Londres.

Finlandia la detuvo un momento para entregarle más fotos y una felicitación, pese al carácter amigable de este guardo las distancias por estar acompañado de Suecia que intento decirle algo pero rehuyó del rubio más alto como cobarde.

Se topo con Corea que muy singularmente le hizo saber lo que pasaba en la embajada de su casa junto a varias afirmaciones sobre lo que fue hecho en ella.

Un Alemania acompañado de un sonriente Italia (ambos tomados de las manos) la dieron una felicitación junto a la promesa de pasarse por su casa en algún momento del día. Y como otra ocurrencia más en el día Bélgica y Luxemburgo pasaron a formar parte de las naciones que la felicitaron.

Sintió un viento helado y noto la presencia de Rusia que bastante amable la felicito, ni siquiera escucho la frase "se uno con Rusia" por lo que la felicitación bien podría ser sincera.

Y aunque la llegada hacia la salida le tomo más tiempo de lo planeado, su humor había mejorado bastante.

– _Ate Nueva_ _…_ –

Cualquier cosa que estuviera pensado fue detenida por aquella frase conocida para ella. Volteo a ver a todos lados hasta que se topo con una chica sonriente de tez bronceada y rasgos asiáticos.

– ¡Filipinas!– dijo la mexicana a modo de saludo.

– ¿No te molesta que te diga "Nueva"?– pregunto la nombrada acercándose a la otra chica de su misma estatura.

México negó con la cabeza, no le molestaba porque sabía que lo hacía con cariño. Muy diferente seria si los hicieran sus otros hermanos y vecinos.

– ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría enseñarte algo– añadió rápidamente la filipina jugando con sus pies.

La nación latinoamericana lo pensó un momento, este día no había sido tan malo después de todo, incluso sino no fuera lo planeado y no terminara llegando a ver todos los actos de su casa. Decidió que podría arriesgarse un poco más este año.

–Me encantaría…

 _Fin._

* * *

Se le agradece la ayuda a **Dangara2610** por la informacion de las embajadas de los paises mencionados.

Informacion:

Ate: significa hermana en filipino y "Nueva" en alusion al nombre de Mexico en la epoca colonial. Es una de las formas mas comunes que tienen los filipinos para nombrar a Mexico en el fandom.

Hubo problemas en la embajada de Peru en lo que concierne a los actos planeados, ya que muchos peruanos dijeron no saber nada al respecto.

En Estados Unidos desde el 15 de septiembre al 15 de octubre, se celebraba el mes de la hispanidad o mes de la herencia hispana en honor a la contribucion de esa cultura al pais, como curiosidad dentro de esas fechas se encuentran los dias de la independencia de varios paises: Mexico, Chile, Costa Rica, Honduras, Nicaragua, El Salvador y Guatemala, que tambien son celebradas en el pais.

Talvez no lo mencione, pero Mexico estaba vestida con el mismo traje de la imagen. El dibujo le pertenece a NerdyJones.

Una de las razones por la que decidi que Guate siguiera con su traje de gala poscolonial maya y algo desaliñada, fue en alusion de que su cumple es un dia antes que Mexico. Aunque el 15 tambien lo celebramos...C:


End file.
